


《余晖》No.31

by sandynoer



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandynoer/pseuds/sandynoer





	《余晖》No.31

No.31  
埃迪目送着屠杀和暴乱远去。  
他迫不及待地想要打开那个玻璃容器，但他完全不知道如何操作这个一半是玻璃一半是金属的半手动机械器皿。他急得直哭，冻裂的手出了血。直到他几乎要把罐子往地上砸时，才按照毒液的指示打开了容器。  
黑色的流体慢慢裹上他伤痕累累的手指，治愈他伤痕的同时变出了头颅。埃迪看到他时便再忍不住，抱住还是荞麦面团的毒液嚎啕大哭。  
［Eddie...I'm sorry.］  
“我还以为你也不要我了……”  
少年失去得太多，这使他大部分时候都是像在逃一样离开他所拥有的一切。他坚信不幸因为他而存在，他没有获得幸福和爱的自信，但他也会因为失去而悲哀。  
毒液意识到抱着他的少年正在努力抑制自己的哭泣，便不再急着慎入埃迪体内。而是任他抱着，用自己柔软的身体掩盖他的哭声。  
事实上之前他并未完全离开埃迪，他在埃迪身上留下自己身体的一小部分。帮助他抑制病菌感染和治愈一些小创伤，抑制寒冷和疼痛。顺便震慑那些不成型的共生体幼崽，让他们不要妄想寄生自己的少年。  
可是这一小部分并非完整的共生体。它们无法告诉毒液埃迪去了哪里，也无法治愈诸如骨折等重伤。  
埃迪的小腿胫骨骨折了，这是他无法站起来的原因。  
毒液隔绝了埃迪的痛觉，悄悄治愈了他。没有自己，埃迪不过一天的时间就把自己弄得一团糟。这让毒液又心疼又内疚，直觉得是自己看护不佳的过错。  
等到埃迪全身的伤都修复了，毒液才察觉出埃迪身上异样的高温来。  
毒液没有完全进入埃迪的身体，他之前留下的办法只能隔绝药剂，不让这种烈性春药进入埃迪的大脑破坏他的神经系统。但主旨性欲的下半身始终在被欲火焚烧着，若不即及时疏解，埃迪可能会被烧坏。  
“毒液……我难受……”  
埃迪迷迷糊糊地偎着毒液蹭。他的双眼泪光凌凌，被不时啃咬的双唇丰满红润。他意识模糊，捂着自己肿胀的下身，时不时夹紧双腿，像是这样就能把那耻物藏到身体里去。  
毒液半哄半骗地叫他松开手。一解开他的裤头，被夹得红肿的阴茎就弹了出来，直抵在肚子上。  
毕竟是在光天化日之下。埃迪羞恼地想藏起来，手还没动身体就被毒液裹住。毒液把他拖进防空洞的深处，用断落下来的钢筋木棍加固了一下内壁后，才将埃迪放在粗布垫好的地上。  
［埃迪，别怕。埃迪，我这就教你如何处理这个。］  
黑色的腕足温柔地包裹住埃迪的双手，慢慢握住挺翘的肉茎。稍低的温度激得埃迪浑身发抖，毒液便把他抱住，让他在自己逐渐暖和起来的怀里疏解。  
他单纯的少年啊，连自渎都不会。  
从没有过性经验的阴茎颜色鲜嫩。也因为白种人的关系，埃迪的私处几乎没有半点黑色素沉积。连稀疏的毛发都是浅淡的栗色，被水沾湿后贴在腿根，磨得埃迪窸窸窣窣地痒。  
因为不断揉捏而舒服起来的下体令埃迪情不自禁地挺动起腰身来。对着自己的手，也对着毒液的腕足。他甜甜的喘息和不断在毒液身上磨蹭的小屁股在毒液的意识里炸裂。一时间，毒液也不能分辨快感是来自埃迪的大脑还是自己被取悦。  
这太刺激了，对于这么多年都没有私有宿主的毒液来说。不用刻意比较，埃迪还很年轻，他的身体还不认识自己刚刚获得的性欲。他的四肢百骸还在成长期，像刚刚萌发的嫩芽一样，摸一摸就会出水。  
就像现在他两腿间的小玩意儿，不用他人扶持就精神地立着。被人一握便鼓鼓囊囊地胀大，似乎想靠这样的方式挣脱掌控。  
等到胀到最大也不能挣脱时，它就抽抽噎噎地哭了。  
埃迪咬着自己的拳头，早已泣不成声。他隐忍已久的哭声和性欲稍解的喟叹混杂在一起，咬在皮肉上，从牙齿的缝隙中漏了出来。  
［Eddie,别弄伤自己。］  
高潮时毒液用腕足包裹住他的拳头，从他嘴边缓慢移开。少年水润的唇带有格外美妙的触感，甜而缠绵，毒液几乎不忍心停止与他的碰触。直到高潮的惊喘委婉地裹在热气里，从少年口中喷吐而出。在共生体的光滑腕足上结了一层霜。  
“Venom……”  
稍稍好些了的少年这就寻了过来。他的潜意识认识到，抱着他的这个外星生物是他生来仅有的可以撒娇、可以依赖的对象，他甚至可以比在忒妮缇娅身边时还要任性一点。因为他的共生体一定会包容他，对他的渴望予以回应。  
所以他回过身来，搂住毒液悬在半空的头颅。一边低声唤着他的名字，一边亲吻他裸露在外的利齿。湿热的吐息一丝不剩地落在毒液颈间。偶有些许蹭过毒液的舌尖，那滋味甜美得胜过毒液吃过的任何糖果。  
若要深究，大抵只能与埃迪给他的那块巧克力比肩。  
这真是要了亲命了。  
毒液伸手搂住他，巨大的手从少年的腰间滑落。埃迪幼嫩的臀部湿着，握在毒液手中像一枚裹着薄布的软桃子。大开的前门露出桃子青涩的柄，青枝半软，而松开的裤子越褪越多。到了眼下倒像是松软蛋糕下的纸托，只有毒液掌握着的部分还紧贴着股间，其他的部分都已脱落。  
［Eddie.］  
毒液不愿在埃迪毫无意识的情况下占有他。  
［Eddie,醒醒，回去再睡好吗?］  
“嗯……”  
埃迪低哼着回应他，在共生体坚实的巨掌中磨蹭。他就像一只吃饱了蜂蜜的小熊，全身都带着甜蜜的味道。乖巧，又隐隐有些意犹未尽的委屈。  
“Venom,你睡我吧。”  
少年抬起头，他对这位外星的异族有渴求，而他的年少足以让他直言自己的冲动。  
［埃迪，你还小，我不能……］  
“我不小了，我已经可以用这里……让别的女人怀孕了。”  
埃迪用自己与毒液交扣的手握住自己的阴茎，那里刚刚射过，还带着他全身最不能自已的温度。  
这话还是玛利亚教给他的。因为工作，玛利亚总是直言那些自谝清高的人觉得羞耻的事。她说过这话，又说埃迪不是会随便让女人怀孕的混蛋。  
埃迪的确不是，他现在渴望通过别人来得到满足。  
用爱，或者用别的东西。  
他被注射的药物可不就是这样的效用?又或是他自己渴求的，毕竟那个药没有触碰到他的大脑不是吗?  
毒液读到埃迪的义无反顾，他的渴求带着些微赎罪的态度，更多的来自身体，发自内心，或是更深的深处。让人难以分辨，是情难自已，还是饥渴无助。  
无论是哪一种。  
“Venom.”  
都是埃迪专注地看着他，用他年轻的身体诱惑他。  
“Fuck me.”  
毒液抱住他，长舌抵入他吐出淫秽字眼的唇齿。  
黑色的流体裹住少年裸露的腰肢，托起他失去遮掩的屁股。分开他的臀瓣，找到那处汁水淋漓的小穴，浅浅地填满那口清泉。  
埃迪分腿跪坐在毒液腰间，双手按在毒液并不成型的肩头。他扭动身体，试图在这滩拥抱着他的沼泽里找到可以插入他的点。他的身体还是一朵不曾绽放的玫瑰，花鄂紧闭，深藏内里含香的蕊。  
毒液用腕足进入了他，手指粗细。那里面紧到窒息，紧到毒液一边插入一边忏悔。  
神啊，我有罪。  
我知道我不应该的，这对他来说还太早。尽管是他在一昧恳求，而我妥协迁就。  
毒液双手捧着埃迪的臀瓣。埃迪的身体因为被进入而下坠，毒液粗大的手指自然而然地抵入了他的腿间，一根，两根，再到四根。越发粗大的入侵者让他呻吟出声，细嫩的小舌抵在唇边，藏起齿列，叫得嘴里亦是汁水横溢。告诉别人，这里被插入也格外合适。  
长舌进入便得到了热情的吸吮。埃迪渴了，他期盼着通过这样得到更多对方的体液。越来越多的却是他自己的唾液，顺着长舌没有被吞入的部分流入毒液口中。  
甜美，是他渴望的甜美。他多希望现在就将少年吞吃入腹，叫他在自己肚中酿成美酒，醇厚到千年之久，亦可染齿既醉。  
还不可以，少年并不属于自己。  
毒液尚有一丝清醒，埃迪却身心投入。他整个粘在毒液怀里，双手捧住毒液的下颌与他亲吻，下身模仿他从那些劣质影片中看到的，笨拙地扭拧起伏。毒液的腕足和手指他在股间出入，水越来越多，一部分被毒液吞噬了，一部分顺着他泥泞的腿间滴落。  
不够，还不够。  
他的身体被药物从内部发掘，毒液的谨慎迟迟碰不到他想要的。他的嘴又被堵住，埃迪不舍得放弃这个吻，又说不出自己的需求，情欲交加地，急得他想哭。  
毒液试着深入，仅以指尖抵触那点。便是轻轻擦过，就让埃迪仰起头，整个软在他怀里。绵长的呻吟像是猫被抚摸时发出的呼噜，听便知道他有多舒服，又有多享受自己被安抚致命的一处。  
手指进入得太深，没根时就不太能簇紧了。埃迪被插得合不拢腿，原本跪坐的姿势现在全落在了毒液手上，全身全靠被紧插的臀部支撑着。若是插的慢了，他还会不安地扭动腰肢，要求插在里面的物什动起来。再不如愿，他就挺胸用胸前硬挺的乳豆磨擦毒液的胸肌，搂住毒液的脖颈，表示他对这样的性事毫不抵触。  
毒液被他勾得魂儿都丢了，他上下的小嘴都是会吸的，直勾着人想攒齐了捅入。是以他即使知道埃迪已经意乱情迷，埃迪的身体得到这个程度已经足够了的前提下。毒液还是低声地问出。  
［Eddie……］  
“……嗯?”  
长舌退出，舌尖舔舐着少年红肿的唇瓣。毒液并不希望他说出什么淫言浪语。  
［Eddie，我可以进来吗?］  
“Yes……Please……”  
毒液的理智断了弦。  
他猛地把埃迪翻过身来，手指和腕足退出埃迪的肉穴。刚刚得到开拓的肉穴砸吧着嘴儿，埃迪泪眼模糊地回头看，所见的就是毒液胯下粗大的肉棒。  
太大了，无论是对人类还是对他这样的少年来说。  
可是他不想拒绝。  
那正是他想要的，毒液已经给了他足够的时间适应了。他即将得到他的祈愿，而他乐于承受因此而至的损失。  
毒液进来了，埃迪因为过于饱满的挺入失了声。  
毒液握住他的腰肢将他固定在原地。他像一条被叉中了尾根的鱼，竭力挣扎也无法逃脱禁锢。  
埃迪不想逃了，他攥紧了身下的粗布。毒液保护着他的膝盖和手肘，保证他可能被碰伤的肢体只能接触到腕足。也叫埃迪只能停留在他的手中，接受来自后方的温柔进入。  
［Sorry Eddie.I'm sorry……］  
毒液一边道歉，一边把腰挺得啧啧作响。  
自那时起埃迪就该知道，毒液和那些曾经试图保护他、又忍不住要向他动手的是一样的人了。  
可是他想不到。这可以原谅，毕竟不是每个人都能在那么大的几把面前还能保持冷静。  
没有人可以摆脱生殖崇拜，哪怕是荡妇羞辱也不能将此戒断。  
这毕竟太诱人了。  
埃迪射过一次，又射了一次。直到他将被注射进体内的催情药排空为止，毒液都没有停止鞭挞。  
这太舒服了，真是不可思议。  
他的唱诗班制服被撕得粉碎。毒液从他体内退出来，抵在他腿间射出后，他只能以一块满是精斑的粗布蔽体。  
他哪还有余力挑剔呢。  
他作为一个在情场上初出茅庐的新手，乍一出手便被毒液捕获。从今往后，都无法被别人满足了。


End file.
